


Dead Beats

by Yellow_Eyed_Arachnid



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Eyed_Arachnid/pseuds/Yellow_Eyed_Arachnid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did they come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Beats

"Hey..." "Lewis?"

**"Hm?"**

"Did it... Did it hurt when you... you know... moved on?"

**"..."**

"Sorry, you don't have to-"

**"No, it's fine. It's not a big deal for me anymore. I just don't think I can give you the answer you need. Your grandmother died peacefully. I... Did not."**

"Oh... Okay"

**"..."**

"..."

**"Dying itself... didn't hurt. It felt like... I think like how a bucket full of water feels when there's a hole. Only..."**

"... What?"

**"I was losing myself in bursts."**

"..."

**"..."**

"Lewis?"

**"Yeah?"**

"Are the Deadbeats...?"

**"Yes."**


End file.
